sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Specjalny poziom (Sonic Heroes)
'Specjalny poziom' – specjalny poziom, pojawiający się w grze ''Sonic Heroes. Schemat tego poziomu został również wykorzystany w grach Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games i Sonic Generations w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Opis Dostęp Do specjalnego poziomu dostęp ma każda drużyna, po zebraniu złotego klucza. Klucze te są rozmieszczone w klatkach na każdym poziomie. Po zniszczeniu klatki, gracz może podnieść klucz. Otrzymanie obrażeń podczas niesienia klucza sprawi, że przedmiot zniknie. Doniesienie klucza do mety, lub do końca poziomu, pozwoli uzyskać dostęp do dodatkowego poziomu. Wygląd Po rozpoczęciu poziomu, gracz znajdzie się w tunelu, otoczonym przezroczystą substancją. Kolor tunelu zależy od poziomu, na którym zebrano złoty klucz. Gracz będzie mógł biec tylko do przodu, poruszając się po wszystkich ścianach tunelu, łącznie z sufitem. Na swojej drodze gracz napotka kolorowe kule, zwiększające znajdujący się w prawym górnym rogu pasek. Wciśnięcie klawisza ataku pozwoli na wykonanie przyspieszenia. Są trzy typy kolorowych kul: jednokolorowe kule, nieco zapełniające pasek; kolorowe kule z gwiazdami, mocno zapełniające pasek; a także czarne, kolczaste kule, spowalniające gracza po uderzeniu. Kule mogą być również zdobyte od lecących w balonie Chao, pojawiających się w losowym momencie poziomu. W momencie gdy nadlatuje balon, wybór postaci gracza zablokowany jest na postaci specjalizującej się w szybkości. Niebieski Chao będzie rzucał w stronę gracza kolorowymi kulami z gwiazdkami, a czarny Chao będzie rzucał spowalniającymi czarnymi kulami. Na poziomie znaleźć można również Dash Panele, nieruchome kule działające jak Springi, Dash Ringi i kolorowe obręcze, pozwalające zdobyć dodatkowe punkty. Pod koniec poziomu, gracz ma podliczane punkty. Im bardziej zapełniony jest pasek w prawym górnym rogu, tym więcej dodatkowych żyć można wygrać. Rodzaje Istnieją dwa typy specjalnych poziomów w Sonic Heroes, które zależą od poziomu, na którym został zdobyty złoty klucz. Bonus Challenge Bonus Challenge to zwykły typ dodatkowego poziomu, umożliwiający tylko zdobycie większej ilości żyć. Celem gracza jest dotarcie do mety. Pojawiają się tutaj kolorowe kule, balon z Chao, Dash Panele, Springi i Dash Ringi, a także kolorowe obręcze. Do tych poziomów można dostać się zbierając złoty klucz na poziomach stanowiący pierwsze akty, tzn. Seaside Hill, Grand Metropolis, Casino Park, Rail Canyon, Frog Forest, Hang Castle i Egg Fleet. Emerald Challenge Emerald Challenge polega na zdobyciu przez gracza uciekającego Szmaragdu Chaosu, zanim ten dotrze do mety. Celem jest dogonienie szmaragdu. Liczba obiektów pojawiających się na tych poziomach jest ograniczona do kolorowych i kolczastych kul. Punkty są podliczane na podstawie odległości do mety od punktu, w którym gracz zdobył szmaragd. Do Do tych poziomów można dostać się zbierając złoty klucz na poziomach stanowiących drugie akty (co drugi poziom w grze), tzn. Ocean Palace, Power Plant, BINGO Highway, Bullet Station, Lost Jungle, Mystic Mansion i Final Fortress. Multiplayer W Sonic Heroes pojawia się również tryb gry wieloosobowej o nazwie Special Stage. Pojawia się po odblokowaniu 60 emblematów. Special Stage składa się z trzech poziomów, będących odwzorowaniem specjalnych poziomów w grze. Gracz może wybrać dowolny z nich, lub zagrać wszystkie po kolei. W przypadku wybrania jednego poziomu, wygrywa drużyna która ukończy poziom jako pierwsza. W przypadku wybrania wszystkich poziomów, wygrywa drużyna z dwoma zwycięstwami na poziomach. * 'Special Stage 1 '– pierwszy specjalny poziom z Ocean Palace. * 'Special Stage 2 '– drugi specjalny poziom z Bullet Station. * 'Special Stage 3 '– trzeci specjalny poziom z Final Fortress. Celem obu drużyn jest złapanie uciekającego Szmaragdu Chasou. Drużyna która złapie go jako pierwsza, wygrywa. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Fragment specjalnego poziomu w Dream Bobsleigh W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games specjalny poziom z Sonic Heroes powraca jako trasa w Dream Bobsleigh i jest połączona z bramą Nocturne. Na początku zawodnicy przejeżdżają przez bramę klanu Nocturnus do portalu, który prowadzi do pierwszego tunelu. Jest on jasnoniebieski i niemal przezroczysty. Bobsleje mogą jeździć po wszystkich ścianach tunelu, tak samo jak w Sonic Heroes. Pojawiają się tu również kolorowe kule, które należy zbierać aby przyspieszać. Okazjonalnie gracze mogą także skorzystać z paneli przyspieszających. Należy tutaj również uważać aby nie zderzyć się ze skrzydłami śmigieł które mogą blokować tunel, a także bombami, ponieważ może to spowolnić gracza. Po przejściu pierwszego tunelu zawodnicy przechodzą do kolejnego, który jest już fioletowy i składa się ze znacznie większej ilości pułapek. Po ukończeniu tego tunelu gracze wyjeżdżają z powrotem przez bramę Nocturne i kończą wyścig. Muzyka }} Galeria Special Stage Heroes 1.png|Specjalny poziom z Seaside Hill i Ocean Palace Special Stage Heroes 2.png|Specjalny poziom z Grand Metropolis i Power Plant Special Stage Heroes 3.png|Specjalny poziom z Casino Park i BINGO Highway Special Stage Heroes 4.png|Specjalny poziom z Rail Canyon i Bullet Station Special Stage Heroes 5.png|Specjalny poziom z Frog Forest i Lost Jungle Special Stage Heroes 6.png|Specjalny poziom z Hang Castle i Mystic Mansion Special Stage Heroes 7.png|Specjalny poziom z Egg Fleet i Final Fortress Ciekawostki * Sonic Heroes jest pierwszą w pełni trójwymiarową grą, w której do zdobycia Szmaragdów Chaosu potrzebne jest przejście specjalnego poziomu. W poprzednich grach, z serii Adventure, szmaragdy były zdobywane na normalnych poziomach, lub wraz z fabułą gry. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Specjalne poziomy Kategoria:Tryby wieloosobowe w Sonic Heroes